Crush
by BookAddictForLife
Summary: This is a one-shot on Gale's feelings for Katniss.


**Ok, so this is just a one-shot I had stuck in my head and just had to get out. I'm a huge Katniss/Peeta fan, but I thought Gale deserves some credit, too, because he also loves Katniss. I hope you like it, and please review. I got my inspiration from the song Crush, by David Artuleta. I know that's spelled wrong, but I'm too lazy to check how to spell it.**

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside, it was a rush, what a rush_

'_Cause the possibility_

_That you could ever feel the same way _

_About me, just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth_

_All I ever think about is you. You got me hypnotized_

_So mesmerized, and I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing can go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

_Is it really just another crush_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you_

_Are you holding back like the way I do_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away_

It started the day we met. I took one look at you and knew. I felt myself falling, and knew I would never be the same again. At first I thought that you were trying to steal my game, but I could see in your eyes that you were just curious. I wanted to feel bad for you, but living in the Seam had taught me life was rough for everyone. I almost told you to run away and never come back, but I just couldn't do it. I didn't want you to go. Over time we became friends, but I always wanted more. Every time I saw your smile, when your laughter filled my ears, my stomach twisted into knots. It wasn't often that I heard you laugh, and I was pleased that I could wiggle one out of you. You told me you never wanted to get married and start a family. It killed me to hear you say that. I was sure you would never love anybody, especially not me. But sometimes, when we were talking, and you laughed, I would just stare at you. Your eyes would meet mine and you would look away, blushing. It made my heart flutter, and gave me hope tht maybe, just maybe, you felt the same way. But I never got my hopes up too high.

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging, spending time, girl_

_Are we just friends._

_Is there more, is there more_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

'_Cause I believe we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing can go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

_Is it really just another crush_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you_

_Are you holding back like the way I do_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away_

We're sitting here, and you do it again. You smile, and my world just melts away. It brings a smile to my lips, too, and for a second I can see the pure joy in your eyes. Our eyes meet, and you look away, a frown creeping up to replace that beautiful smile. I hate it when you frown. It kills me inside. I tell another joke, and you smile again. I tell another one, and this time you laugh. My heart skips a beat, and I feel light-headed. The reapings are today, and I can feel your stress. Is it because you're afraid of being chosen, or are you afraid I'll be chosen? Would you miss me if I was? Who would make you laugh? Would you ever laugh again? My hand twitches towards yours, but I refrain from taking it in my own. You don't want to love, you say, but I can see a different story in your eyes. You don't want to lose your children to the games, but you don't have to worry. We could run away, and be safe, but you can't leave your family behind. You don't want to take that chance. My stomach knots, and I don't know what to think. Am I crazy for loving you? Am I crazy for hoping you love me, too? I've tried to let you go, to forget about the future, but the feeling keeps creeping back up on me.

**Hope you like it! Remember, please review! Whether you love it or hate it, I need to know what you think.**


End file.
